


just like you

by mandobls



Series: like you [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of similarity and sincerity
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: like you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658194
Kudos: 41





	just like you

“hey, stay with me,” the mandalorian grunts, lightly slapping the side of his partner’s face to keep her awake. her unfocused eyes train on him.

“m’ _fine_ , din.” (he’d told her his name relatively quickly. “i can see your face, you can know my name,” he’d said.) “don’t worry about me.”

“you’re bleeding out on the floor of our-” ( _our._ she likes that word)- “ship right now. i’m going to get the med-kit. _stay._ ” he stands, presumably to search for bacta patches.

she snorts, delirious from the lack of blood.

“woof,” she calls, propping her head up with a red-stained hand.

“stop talking,” din calls, clattering through their supplies and stomping back. “why didn’t you _tell me_ you were hit?” he grits, almost tripping on her helmet on the floor, streaked with blood. she just shrugs.

“din’t- _ha, get it? din_ \- didn’t wanna worry you.” he kneels beside her with a scoff and medical supplies, pulling her hand from under her head so she lays flat.

“i’m more worried _now_ , though,” he mutters, ripping the fabric of her tunic to expose the stomach wound.

“thought you’d wanna court me first,” she slurs, gesturing at her exposed skin with an incredulous hand.

“i- _please_ shut up.” she imagines his cheeks reddening beneath the helmet and laughs (or chokes. it kind of sounds like a choke.)

din wipes up the blood around her wound, placing a bacta patch firmly over it.

“don’t move, okay? i’m gonna pick you up.” she nods, staring up at him through blurry vision. din scoops her up, placing her down on a makeshift cot gently and stripping her of the armor he’s able to take off in this position.

she stares up at him through it all. he’s… very close. 

just before he gets up, she slings an unexpected arm around his neck, and he’s dragged forward with an unsuspecting grunt.

“wh-” she places a kiss on the cheek of his helmet before falling back onto the pillows and passing out.

he stares at her for a second, then gently pulls her limp arm from around his neck and places it beside her.

he’ll talk to her later.

she wakes up with a start, sitting up and immediately groaning, clutching her stomach. it’s mostly healed, but still tender.

din walks in from the cockpit, having heard her shift. she weakly grins, lifting a hand.

“how are you feeling?” she shrugs, one hand still on her wound instinctively.

“okay, i guess. thank you.” his helmet tips in a nod.

“i tried to clean you up as best i could, but there’s still some blood, if you think you can stand.” she nods, and places her other hand over her heart.

“i’m _touched_ , din. you’re being awfully nice.” 

“ _oh,_ well- i just- the- i mean-” she laughs, swinging her legs over the edge of the cot and-

her knees suddenly buckle, and he quickly catches her around the waist, holding her up. she exhales, placing her hands on his breastplate.

“sorry,” she says quietly.

“you should have told me,” he replies, the memory of the way she’d stumbled to the ground earlier still fresh.

“i know, i just-”

“didn’t want to worry me.” she nods, looking straight forward at her hands instead of his helmet. he lifts her back onto the cot, but stays close, hands resting on either side of her. “you remind me of myself,” he says quietly.

“is that supposed to be an insult?” she jokes, but her smile is faint.

“no- yes. i don’t know. but i understand.” a hand rests gently on her chin. “i just don’t want you to do it again. not with me.” she grins, placing her hand on his helmet.

“of course, _ner vod_.” friend. brother. he hesitates for a second, before shaking his head. her eyebrows furrow.

“no. _riduur_.” partner. lover. “if you’ll have me.” her eyes widen in shock. “i can’t lose you. and…” he sighs. “this made me realize that. i mean it.”

“i- of course.” she grins shyly, leaning in close and whispering giddily. “ _cyar’ika_. darling. sweetheart.”

he laughs, choppy and strange through his emotion-sucking modulator, but a laugh.

“ _mesh’la dala_.” lovely girl. beautiful woman.

“din.” he hums, drawing back to look at her. “ _ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”_

 _“ni kar'tayl gar darasuum._ i love you. _”_


End file.
